We Rock Together
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Matt and Ally have been best friends since they were little. After she moved away, they missed each other. When she comes back, is it time for them to reveal their feelings? MattxOC ONESHOT!


**We Rock Together Matt Ishida from Digimon Oneshot**

"Great practice guys," Matt Ishida said," After tomorrow though, we'll be even better. So get some sleep and be back here at five tomorrow evening, okay?"

Tomorrow the band was having auditions for a singer. They had to have a great voice, be a girl, and be a pretty one. That was the criteria the guys picked out. Being sixteen, Matt was tall and had matted blonde hair and lived with his dad (if you guys didn't know). His parents had been divorced since he was little. It didn't bother him as much since he was now older and got to spend time with his little brother, T.K..

Walking back, Matt was getting close to his home when he heard someone call him. He turned around. He was in the park, which he had to go through to get home as a shortcut. When he turned around, someone called him again. Matt just noticed that someone was sitting on the bench he had just passed. He could not believe his eyes.

"Ally?" he asked, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in America?"

Ally Rossete was Matt's best friend since forever. Ally had lived in Japan until last year, when she and her parents had moved to America. Ally ran over and gave Matt a hug. She was a pretty girl. She had short brown hair and light grey eyes. She was unpredictable. Sometimes she was a complete tomboy, other days she wore a skirt and make-up. She had visited the Digital World with the original gang. She and Mimi are also pretty close, considering they'd lived close to each other in America, too. Ally's digimon had been Floramon. Floramon and Gabumon had remained great pals.

"I missed you so much," she said," As to what I"m doing here, I hated it back in America. Even with Mimi there, I just...couldn't like it. So, for a month I've planned to move back. My parents couldn't come. They are now detectives and go all over the world, but don't want to risk taking me with them everywhere they go. So, I have permanently moved back."

"But, where are you staying?" Matt asked, smiling.

"Thats the surprise for you," Ally replied," Your dad said that I could live with you guys! Cool or what?"

"Awesome," Matt said, truthfully.

He and Ally had always snuck into each others houses and the parents had gotten used to it after awhile and accepted each of them as part of the family. Matt had had a little thing for Ally since they were eleven. She, of course, had no idea that he did, and still does, like her.

"We'd better get to the apartment of my dad will go crazy," Matt noted.

So they ran to the apartment and made it back just in time for dinner.

"So," Matt's dad said, after they had finished eating," Where are you going to have your room?"

"The couch is fine," Ally said.

"Oh, no," Matt said," Dad , she can share my room. Ther eis enough space for her and her belongings."

"All right," Mr. Ishida said," You two get set up then."

Ally and Matt went to the room. After everything was set they started to talk.

"What are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"Go visit some friends and then something else, but its a surprise."

"Lights out, you two," Mr. Ishida said, popping his head in and then shutting the door.

"Well, night, Matt."

"Goodnight, Ally."

Then they fell asleep quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matt, all these singers stink," Richie said," The girls are hot, but they can't sing."

"Yeah," Jake cut in," Especially that creepy one that likes you, whats her name? June?"

It was 6:30. For half an hour, Matt and his band had been subjected to sit through the auditions. All of the girls had been awful.

"Hey, guys!" Ally said, as she walked in, " How are the auditioners? Pick one yet?"

"No, they all stink," Matt complained, falling back into his seat," and there were forty-five!"

"Oh, so...can I give it a shot?" Ally asked.

"Huh?" Matt said," You want to be in the band?"

"Yeah," Ally replied," I've known al of you since I was small. You're my friends. Why wouldn't I want to? Jake, you know I can sing!"

"She does rock in the singing department," Jake agreed.

"All right! You're in," Matt said," I didn't ask you earlier cause I thought you wouldn't want to. I heard you singing when you left the apartment this morning."

"Great," Ally said, joyfully," Thanks!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! The band sounds way better now that you're in it, Ally," Jake said.

It already had been a month since Ally joined the band. Ally had been a great addition.

"Well, we'be got to get back home," Matt said," Same time next week."

When back at the house, Ally and Matt ahd dinner with Mr. Ishida. They then went to their room.

"Matt," Ally asked," Can you clean up your side of the room a bit?"

Matt, who had been playing his guitar, looked up. He was getting upset.

"Why should I?" he said, rudely.

"I was only asking," Ally said, gently," I'm just tired-"

"Oh yeah?" Matt interrupted," Well I'm tired of you. Everyone thinks you're so great at singing. If they don't notice, I'm the lead singer along with you. Also, I didn't even want you here in the first place."

Matt knew he didn't mean his last sentence and he wished he had not said it. Ally had a wounded look on her face.

"Fine," Ally said, finally," Why didn't you tell me in the first place? I'll leave then."

Ally picked up her jacket and ran out of the apartment.

"Ally," Matt called, running after her.

She was faster than him. She disappeared. Matt had no idea where she would go. He felt terrible. He knew his dad would understand so Matt kept looking for her. He went to all of Ally's friend's houses, but she wasn't there. Matt was about to give up when he heard sobs. It was coming from inside the park. Since the gates were closed at that time, Matt had to climb over.

When he got over, Ally was sitting at the base of one tree. He ran right up to her.

"Ally, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said. The truth is I actually have always liked you. I know seven years is a long time, but I have."

Ally got up and faced Matt.

"I've liked you, too, Matt. I came back because I didn't want to be away from you and I thought that even if you didn't like me, I could still be near you."

"Does that mean you'd want to be my girlfriend?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Ah, yes," Matt said," Lets get back to the apartment though, its late."

"Okay, but first," Ally said," let me grab my jacket."

Matt turned around. When All straightened up again, Matt took a step forward and kissed her. They then walked back to the apartment holding hands.


End file.
